campamento digital
by SunsetRoseVSFutbolera
Summary: ¿que pasaria si los chicos de Digimon Adventure tuvieran que pasar una semana sin las chicas? Gracias al oraculo, lo sabremos.
1. Chapter 1

**Día 1**

**Matt-**_¿Qué ocurre?_

_**T.K-**__ Nada. No es nada. Solo me preocupa. No debieron irse solas._

_**Tai-**__ Si. Yo también estoy preocupado. Pero no podemos hacer nada._

_**Davis-**__ ¿Cómo que no? Haced lo que queráis, pero yo voy a buscarlas._

_**Ken-**__ No sabemos adonde fueron. ¿Como piensas encontrarlas?_

_**Joe-**__ Ken tiene razón, Davis. Será mejor que las esperemos aquí._

_**Davis-**__ No me gusta esperar._

_**Tai-**__ A mi tampoco. Pero no nos queda otra. ¿Que tal vas Izzy?_

_**Izzy-**__No las encuentro por ningún lado. Es como si hubieran desaparecido._

_**Matt-**__ Eso es imposible. La puerta se cerró tras nosotros y no hemos podido abrirla._

_**Izzy-**__ Además sigue cerrada. Por eso me parece extraño._

_**Cody-**__ No pueden haber ido muy lejos. Solo Llevan dos horas fuera._

_**Yolei-**__ ¿Por qué nos has traído aquí, Saori?_

_**Saori-**__ Genai dijo que no nos debían encontrar. Aquí no pueden detectarnos. Es la casa del Oráculo._

_**Kari-**__ No estaremos mucho tiempo aquí ¿no?_

_**Saori-**__ Tranquila. Solo estaremos una semana fuera._

_**Kim-**__ Me gustaría ver la cara de Davis._

_**Satomi-**__ Deben de haber puesto a Izzy a buscarnos._

_**Sora-**__ Pobres, deben estar muy preocupados._

_**Mimi-**__ Espero que Mike no me este echando mucho de menos._

_**Kari-**__ Aun no le ha dado tiempo. "T.k, no te preocupes"_

_**Saori-**__ ¿Por que no vemos lo que están haciendo?_

_**Linda-**__ ¿Se puede hacer eso?_

_**Saori- **__Si. Como esto es del Oráculo, se puede ver todo._

_Una pantalla se abre ante ellas. En Ella se muestra a los chicos en el campamento. Tai daba vueltas de un lado a otro. Matt tocaba la armónica en un rincón. A su lado, T.K miraba al cielo con cara de preocupación. Davis chutaba contra un árbol. Cody observaba a Ken y a Izzy que tecleaban por turnos en el ordenador. Michael estaba tumbado en la hierba, aparentemente durmiendo la siesta. Joe ordenaba los medicamentos del botiquín._

_**Mimi-**__ ¡Será gandul! ¡Ni siquiera hace un esfuerzo por preocuparse!_

_**Las demás-**__ Jajajajajajajaja._

_**Kari-**__ Te dije que no le había dado tiempo. "Mi pobre T.K"_

_**Linda-**__ ¡Ay! Mi amor siempre tan aplicado._

_**Yolei-**__ Si siguen tecleando así acabarán echando humo._

_**Satomi-**__ No me extrañaría._

_**Sora- **__La de preguntas que nos van a hacer cuando volvamos._

_**T.K- **__"Espero que Kari este bien."_

_**Matt-**__ "No vas a ponerte nervioso"._

_**Joe-**__ "Relájate, volverá pronto"._

_**Tai-**__ "No voy a buscarlas, no voy a buscarlas"._

_**Davis-**__ "Me cago en… Si le pasa algo…"_

_**Cody-**__ "Espero que aparezcan pronto o tendremos problemas."_

_**Ken-**__ "Vamos, vamos… ¿Dónde estáis?"_

_**Izzy-**__ "Es imposible. Tienen que estar por algún lado."_

_**Michael-**__ "Seguro que esta histérica"._

_**Saori-**__ "Ya están nerviosos. Vamos a ver cómo lo aguantan"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Día 2**

_**T.K-**__ "Llevan un día fuera ¿Qué les habrá pasado?"_

_**Matt- **Hola T.K. (Muerto de sueño)_

_**T.K-** Hola hermano. ¿Estás bien?_

_**Matt-**Sí. "No."_

_**Tai-**Hola chicos. (Bosteza)_

_**T.K-**Se nota que no has dormido nada._

_**Tai-**¿Eso crees? Espera a ver a Davis._

_Aparece Davis con unas ojeras hasta el suelo, bostezando y con cara de pocos amigos. Salen Ken e Izzy de la cueva._

_**Ken- **¿Qué le ha pasado? (Señalando a Davis)_

_**Matt-**Al parecer no ha dormido nada._

_**Izzy-**Y no es el único. (Refiriéndose a Tai)_

_Un murmullo insistente y nervioso los distrae. Al mirar hacia el origen del ruido, ven a Joe clocando y recolocando medicamentos en el botiquín._

_**Cody-**Lleva así toda la noche._

_**Michael-**¿Qué le pasa?_

_**Matt-**Se siente responsable. Y culpable._

_**Michael-**Ah. Eso lo explica todo._

_**Saori-**Buenos días chicas._

_**Kari-**Buenos días. "O no tan buenos."_

_**Sora-**Buenos días._

_**Saori-**¿Y el resto?_

_**Yolei-**Siguen durmiendo._

_**Kim-**Seguían durmiendo._

_**Mimi-**¡Buenos días a todas!_

_**Satomi-**¿Que hay para desayunar?_

_**Saori-**Lo que queráis. (Señalando a una gran mesa repleta de manjares)_

_Todas se sentaron a comer y se hartaron. Kari era la única que no comía demasiado, aparte de Linda, que parecía al borde de los nervios. Terminaron de comer sobre las once._

_**Saori-**¿Por qué no vemos lo que hacen los chicos?_

_**Linda-**Buena idea._

_**Kari-**Sí._

_Una gran pantalla volvió a desplegarse ante ellas. Tai daba toques con el balón. Matt tocaba la armónica subido a un árbol. T.K miraba compulsivamente su dispositivo. Ken e Izzy seguían tecleando frenéticamente por turnos mientras Cody les observaba. Davis aporreaba un tronco mientras Michael le provocaba. Joe seguía colocando y recolocando medicamentos._

_**Kim-**Vaya. Han debido pasar una mala noche_

_**Mimi-** Ya sabia yo…_

_**Linda-**Mi pobre Joe. Debe de estar preocupadísimo._

_**Satomi- **(Sarcástica) Creo que nadie lo ha notado._

_**Sora-**Dudo mucho que aguanten._

_**Yolei-**Yo también lo dudo._

_**Tai-** "Si no vuelven…antes de mañana…salgo a buscarlas…"_

_**Matt-** " ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están?"_

_**T.K.-** "Venga vamos aparece…"_

_**Ken-** " Tendrían que haber aparecido ya…"_

_**Izzy-** "Tal vez así… no tampoco…"_

_**Cody-** " Voy a acabar echando raíces aquí. Y si Matt no para con la musiquita me voy a dormir."_

_**Davis-** " Maldito sea el día que se me ocurrió empezar a salir con ella. Cuando vuelva…"_

_**Michael-** " Necesito distraerme. Tal vez si me peleo con él…"_

_**Joe-** "vamos relájate. Volverán…¿No?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Día 3_**

_**Davis-** Ya no aguanto más. Voy a buscarlas._

_**Tai- **Yo también._

_**Joe-** vosotros dos os quedáis aquí._

_**Tai-** Ni hablar._

_Joe se levanta lentamente._

_**Joe-** ¡Yo soy el mayor y aquí se hace lo que YO diga!_

_**Matt-** ¡Queréis callaros! Me duele la cabeza._

_**T.K.-** Se llama resaca. Suele pasar cuando uno se bebe él solito una botella de Jerez para cocinar._

_**Matt-** (Acercándose a su hermano) Jajaja. Que gracioso._

_**T.K.-** (Tapándose la nariz) ¿Seguro que no has bebido aguarrás? Te canta el aliento._

_**Michael-** Mejor. ¿No era él el cantante?_

_**Izzy-** Chicos necesitamos concentración._

_**Ken-** Callaos un momento._

_**Joe-** ¡A mi nadie me manda callar!_

_**Matt-** Shhhh. Mi cabeza._

_De repente oyen unos suaves ronquidos procedentes de la cueva._

_**T.K.-** ¿Cómo puede Cody seguir durmiendo?_

_**Kari-** ¿Qué haces?_

_**Saori-** Compruebo como van los chicos._

_**Kari-** ¿Cómo esta T.K.?_

_**Saori-** Bien. Es el que mejor lo lleva._

_**Kari-** Ah._

_**Saori-** Pero Joe ha perdido los estribos._

_**Linda-** ¿Que le pasa a mi cariñín?_

_**Saori-** Solo esta alterado. Tranqui Linda._

_**Mimi-** Eso es mucho para ella._

_**Linda-** No tiene gracia. ¡Me necesita!_

_**Satomi-** De eso se trata. De hacerles ver que nos necesitan._

_**Sora-** Estamos grabando todo esto. Así no tendrán excusas._

_**Kim-** ¡Genial!_

_**Yolei-** Solo espero que no empiecen a puñetazos._

_**Joe-** ¡Aquí mando yo!_

_**T.K.-** Tranquilízate…_

_**Joe-** ¡Ya estoy tranquilo!_

_**T.K.-** ¿ Por que no vas a refrescarte y luego descansas un poco?_

_**Joe-** ¡No necesito descansar!¡Necesito encontrar a mi novia!_

_**T.K.-** "Como todos"_

_**Matt-** " Como no se calle va a recibir un cuarenta y cuatro en toda la boca."_

_**Izzy-** " Así no hay quien se concentre"_

_**Ken-** "Señor dame paciencia… ¡Pero dámela ya!_

_**Tai-** ¡No nos pueden atar aquí!_

_**Davis-** ¡ Esto es una injusticia!_

_Michael se balanceaba sobre ellos colgado bocabajo._

_**Michael-** No os quejéis tanto. Quejicas._

_**Saori- **Dan mucha pena_

_**Kim- **Desde luego._

_**Yolei-** ¿Cómo puede Cody seguir durmiendo?_

_**Cody-** ¿A qué viene tanto escándalo? ¿ Y por qué estan Tai, Davis y Michael atados?_

_**Tai-** ¡Eso digo yo!_

_**Davis-** ¡Eso!_

_**Michael-** ¡Injusticia!_

_**Matt-** ¡Callaos! Me duele la cabeza._

_**Cody-** Ya se a donde ha ido a parar el Jerez._


	4. Chapter 4

_Dia 4_

_Amanecio un tranquilo…bueno, un bello….vale, dejemoslo en un nuevo dia en aquel campamento lleno de fuertes, valientes, varoniles…_

_Tai: (Llorando en cuclillas, chupandose el dedo y con agumón cogido como si fuera un peluche) ¡Quiero a mi mamaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

…_hombres._

_Matt: ¡esho hip yo tambien quierro hip limonaaaa!_

_T.K: Matt, hermano, ven sientate._

_Matt: (Poniendo la mano en la cara de su hermano) ¡Que bonicoss shois hip los cinco!_

_T.K: si muy guapos…ala ven sientate… vamos._

_Michael: ¡Eh Matt! ¡Tienes que ligar con chicas no con tu hermano!_

_Matt: YO tenia hip un chica… pero se largo… me dejo solito…(agita la cabeza asintiendo muuchas veces)… solo solito hip…solo sholo hip solo solito… sol…_

_Un maletín de un portátil le golpeo en la cara cortando así su monólogo repetitivo. Matt cayó hacia atrás y comenzó a roncar fuertemente con el susodicho maletín como almohada. A unos pocos metros, Joe murmuraba acurrucado en un rincon repetitivamente._

_Joe: Estamos solos amigo. Todos nos han traicionado. Seguro que alguno de ellos la tiene escondida. Si…han sido ellos. Pero yo soy más listo jeje….lo he descubierto…_

_En esos precisos instantes, Davis se une a la infantil llantera de Tai, mientras Michael pincha a TK por los comentarios de su hermano. Cody, que acababa de salir de la cueva, decide consolar a sus valientes lideres. Bueno y os preguntareis donde estan Izzy y Ken… siguen tecleando… una tecla cada uno por minuto… con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta…cabeza contra cabeza._

_Mientras las chicas ahogaban sus penas y melancolia…en un jacuzzi con música de fondo, velas aromaticas, mascarilla relajante y fresas con chocolate._

_Linda: ¡Esto es el paraiso!_

_Mimi: ¡Estoy de acuerdo! Empezaba a tener mucho estrés._

_Kim: Uy si. Estabas ya al borde del colapso._

_Todas rieron a coro._

_Sora: No ahora en serio… ¡Hacia tres años que no me relajaba tanto!_

_Satomi: Claro hija ¡solo a ti se te podia ocurrir echarte un novio pseudo famoso!_

_Más risas._

_Yolei: ¡Si mis hermanas supieran donde estoy!_

_Kim: ¡No habria sitio para ti!_

_Yolei: pozi_

_Kari: ¿No deberiamos ver como can los chicos?_

_El resto se miran entre si._

_El Resto: ¡NO!_

_Joe: Debemos trazar un plan amigo mio… no podran con nosotros… tendran que devolvernosla… si…_

_Matt:ZZZ sholo solito ZZZ_

_Tai y Davis: ¡Tu no eres mi mama!_

_TK: Venga chicos… tranquilos…no pasa nada…_

_Tai y Davis ¡Tu no mami, tu no mami, tu no mami!_

_Michael: (riendo) Eso Tk… tu en todo caso papi…_

_Cody: ¡Pero en vez de meter zizaña ayuda!_

_Las chicas finalmente tras dos horas y media de relax, se habian colocado frente a la pantalla._

_Todas: ¬¬_

_Kari: Veis como habia que mirarlo._

_Kim: Son penosos._

_Saori: Ya te digo._

_Yolei y Satomi: Par de frikis._

_Linda: Me recuerda cada vez más a gollum -.-_

_Mimi: ¡Miradlo! ¡Si se esta riendo!_

_Saori: Pero lo mejor, lo mejor de todo… es que son los pequeños los que estan haciendo de canguros._

_Carcajada general._

_De hecho en ese preciso instante, TK cargaba a Ken a hombros para meterlo en la cueva, seguido de Cody que arrastraba con mucho esfuerzo a un Izzy que se aferraba a su ordenador como si de un salvavidas se tratase. Tai y Davis chupaban una piruleta abrazados a un conmocionado Michael… que al parecer habia sido escogido como nueva madre. Joe se habia dormido en su rincon y se despertaba a ratos sólo para echar un breve vistazo con los ojos entrecerrados y volver a dormirse. En cuanto a Matt…_

_Matt: ZZZ… solo hip sholito solo… ZZZ_


	5. Chapter 5

Ola a todos/as! Se que no tengo perdon por tardar tanto pero con todo el jaleo que he tenido mi musa decidio irse de vacaciones. Todo personaje que os suene de la serie es mio en mis sueños, pero solo alli. Espero que disfruteis! Dejad reviews! + Reviews - tiempo tardo en continuar!

_**Día 5**_

Nos aproximamos lentamente a nuestro seguro campamento. Es un hermoso día y siempre es bueno estar en un lugar seguro y tranquilo donde solo hay confianza y camaradería.

**Joe:** (con pintura de guerra en la cara y sin la camisa) Hoy….hoy es el día en que la liberaremos de estos tiranos amigo… solo estamos tu y yo….

O puede que no.

**TK:** ¡Joe, mira lo que tengo! ¡Ven bonito!

**Joe:** Nos quieren tender una trampa…corre amigo…yo te cubro la espalda…

Y mientras TK perseguía a Joe por todo el campamento…

**Matt:** jijijijij ¡Que gracioso!

**Cody:** Matt, en serio, la botella hace buba…

**Matt:** jajajajaja Buba jajaja botella jajajaja

**Cody:** Venga Matt, dame eso

**Matt:** jejeje tururú

**Cody:** ¿Qué?

**Matt:** ¡Queso!

**Cody:** ¡O me la das o llamo a Sora!

**Matt:** ¡SORA! ¡VUELVE! BUAHHHH.

**Cody:** ains…señor, dame paciencia… ¡pero dámela ya!

Y mientras esto ocurría, en un lugar perdido en el tiempo y el espacio, un grupo de muchachas se encontraban comiendo palomitas recostadas en comodísimos sillones con la vista fija en una enorme pantalla frente a ellas.

**Kim:** Sora… tal vez solo sea yo... pero creo que tu novio te esta llamando a gritos.

**Sora:** Nah... Cosas tuyas

Una carcajada general resonó por la sala.

**Linda:** Ahora enserio, van muuuuuuy mal.

**Satomi:** Y podría ir peor.

**Linda:** Ah ¿si?

**Yolei:** Si, TK y Cody todavía no han caído y Michael solo está un poco toca narices.

**Mimí:** Veras cuando lo agarre.

**Kari:** Por cierto ¿Sigue haciendo de madre?

Como por arte de magia, Michael apareció en la entrada de la cueva, con Tai agarrado en una pierna y Davis en la otra. Después de un rápido vistazo al campamento, donde TK seguía persiguiendo a Joe y Matt lloraba con Cody cogido como si fuera un peluche, decidió pedir ayuda a los genios, que seguían en un rincón tecleando.

**Michael:** Chicos ayuda.

**Ken:** Lo siento Michael, pero estamos muy ocupados.

**Michael:** ¿Qué?

**Izzy:** Es que… veras…

Izzy callo de repente, miro alrededor y luego le hizo una señal a Michael para que se acercara mas.

**Izzy:** Hemos descubierto que la desaparición de las chicas forma parte de un complot por parte del gobierno de Pakistán para lograr que los americanos ataquen Noruega para que Suiza pueda invadir Bélgica y hacerse con una receta ultra secreta de chocolate.

Michael retrocedió lentamente como si temiera que Izzy, quien tenía una expresión solemne plasmada en su cara, o ken, quien asentía a lo dicho anteriormente, estuvieran dementes y fueran a atacarle en cualquier momento. Todas las chicas tenían los ojos como platos.

**Saori:** Otra cosa no... Pero imaginación no les faltan.

**Kari:** Una teoría interesante la suya.

**Mimí y Yolei:** Chocolateeee…

**Kim:** Eso hijas, vosotras a lo vuestro.

Un golpe seco sonó en la pantalla y todas se giraron a ver. TK había conseguido placar a Joe y trataba de obligarlo a lavarse un poco y Matt se había quedado dormido encima de un incomodo Cody mientras Michael trataba de quitarse de encima a los valientes lideres. No hace falta decir que estaba fracasando estrepitosamente.

**TK:** "Menuda carrera. Pos su bien y mi estado mental espero que aparezcan pronto."

**Cody:** "Jo, y encima se queda dormido. Y yo me hago pis"

**Michael:**" Valiente, valientes ¡Y un cuerno! Un par de nenazas es lo que son…"

**Satomi:** Cualquier día de estos alguien va a explotar. Pobres. Mira lo que hacen sin nosotras.

Dejad reviews porfis porfis porfis n.n Sayonara!


End file.
